It is well known that carbonated beverages create foam when being poured from a pressurized system into a glass, pitcher, or other container prior to consumption. This foam generates waste of the beverage and ultimately wasted cost of the product. If poured directly into a pitcher for example, beer, will create a highly undesirable quantity of foam. One way to somewhat reduce foam generation is to manually angle a pitcher such that the beer will enter the pitcher hitting a sidewall will filling. This requires attending by a bartender or the like and restricts his or her ability to perform other tasks. Moreover, foam is still created even if reduced compared to a pitcher sitting flat below an exit spout of the beer tap.
Systems exist that deliver the beverage directly to the bottom of the container without the impact of a traditional pour. However, these systems are highly expensive and require an overhaul of a bar beverage delivery system. Accordingly, a need exists for a container adapted to reduce foam when pouring a beverage into the container.